InuYasha:A Modern Tale
by A.Lentini
Summary: Kagome and Souta are in hiding from their past. Now in Florida, can they have some fun in the sun, or a nightmare? And whos this cocky roomate?
1. Prolouge

**Name: Kagome Higurashi**

**Age: 18**

**D.O.B: June 20**

**Sex: Female**

**Ht: 5'6**

**WT: 95 pds.**

**Background:**

**Kagome's mother was killed when she was only seven years old. Made to look suicidal, no-one suspected her abusive stepfather. At the age of nine Kagome did something accidentally out of anger. With her five year old brother, Souta in tow, they ran...**

**Almost nine years down the road, Kagome and Souta, disguised, are moving yet again. Florida is their new destination. Once there, they start a new life...but after a while, old problems arise...but will Kagome's new friends help her?**

**Rating: mature teen-to be changed to NC 17 on adult once I start the lemons. **


	2. Welcome to the sunshine state

**A/N time!!! Welcome to my newest work of art:::lol:::I will start AS FATE PROCEEDS again after New Years DAY...actually the weekend after it...but you get it. Enjoy! Please review!!! I would like...2 before i update...keep in mind i update every weekend...so...i might not update as soon as your review is posted...thanks, Alexandra**

**DiScLaImEr:**

**Me: Welcome to Inu-Yasha: A Modern Tale. Please review...now on with the---(notices glares from the lawyers) -.-; I can't get away with anything now-a-days. I don't own Inuyasha and the gang created by Rumiko Takahashi...But Ryoko is MY CHARACTER!!! So, DO NOT tell me I stole the name...ok? . Good...I'm glad we're on the same page...Enjoy!**

**Inu-Yasha :A Modern Tale**

**Chapter 1- Welcome to the sunshine state!!!**

**Kagome sighed as she listened to the lyrics playing in her cd player.**

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace **_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

**Kagome wiped a stray tear as she glanced at Souta. She grimaced when she saw his pained expression as her younger brother slept.**

'_**This is the last time we move...I promise, Souta...'**_

**Her thoughts were interrupted by a stewardess. " Ma'am, please buckle your seat belt and prepare for landing."**

**Kagome nodded as a silent reply. She reached over and brushed some of Souta's bangs off of his sweating, flushed face. He slowly opened his eyes, as if he was afraid, if he did, it would paralyze him forever. His eyes brightened as his hazel eyes stared into Kagome's chocolate brown ones. Souta smiled.**

"**Morning sis!" Kagome smiled.**

"**It's 6pm and we are about to land..." Souta nodded and buckled up his seatbelt as the plane started descending. **

**---------------Airport---------------**

**Kagome sighed." C'mon Souta, let's go catch a cab."**

**He nodded as he followed his sister. She whistled and a taxi came to an abrupt stop in front of her. She chuckled.**

'_**I've STILL got it.'**_

"**Nine mile road apartments please." She said as she helped buckle Souta up. The taxi driver nodded. **

**---------45 minutes later---------**

**Kagome smiled cheerfully as she handed the taxi driver 40 dollars.**

"**Thank you!" she said as she took Souta's hand in her own and led him into the main building. Once inside, she walked up to the counter and rang the bell. She smiled as a man walked up to the counter.**

"**Yeeeeees? What may I help you with young lady?" he asked politely.**

**Kagome smiled at the elderly man. "We are supposed to be renting a room with one Inuyasha No Tashio? A fellow Japanese-man?"**

**The man sighed and shook his head as he mumbled 'good luck' and handed her a key ring with 4 keys." The purple is the garage, Blue is the front door, Green is the back door, and Red is the car that you had scheduled to be renting for your stay here...Oh and you are apartment 3A-4 bedroom,3 bathroom,1 kitchen, 2 lounges and 1 living room correct?"**

**Kagome nodded as she politely thanked him and motioned for Souta to follow her as she started for their new apartment. She re-adjusted her huge yellow backpack and sighed as she reached their door.**

'**_This is it...' _She thought as she inserted her key, only for it to be jerked open by a handsome young man with magnificent golden eyes and silver tresses. She couldn't help it. She stared.**

**He snorted. _'Not too bad...' _he thought. His gaze stayed on her fallen form.**

"**Keh, didn't your parents tell you that it's impolite to stare? Now, get out of my way, BITCH, before i move you myself...am I clear?" He smirked as she gulped as he stalked past her.**

**After she got over the shock of it all Kagome turned towards the garage to see a Mercedes Benz peel out and get floored out of the parking lot. She glared.**

'**_Fucking asshole.' _She turned her attention to Souta.**

"**Well let's go see our new...home." Souta glared at her dumbly. **

"**Whatever" She smirked.**

'**I like him better when he is still half asleep...' She thought grumpily as she opened the door and gasped.**

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 1...Review and i might update tomorrow...love, Alexandra **


	3. Moving In

**A/n time!!! Hey! I don't know if I will get it out tonight, (1/2/2005 5:19 PM) but this is chapter 2 for Inuyasha: A modern tale.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:I own…(digs in pockets) a stick of gum and 11 cents…HEY! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI…care to trade? Inuyasha for…worthless crap?:::SIGHS:::didn't think so…**

**-----Chapter 2-----Moving In-----**

**Kagome gasped as she walked up the steps. Kagome's eyes grew huge as she noticed the huge TV taking up the whole wall, reaching from the floor to the ceiling. Souta randomly walked around and looked through all the rooms. After a while he found that the right half of the house was bare, nothing but white, besides the black fuzzy carpet. There was 2 bedrooms, with a bathroom connected to each of them. The only items in the bedrooms were 2 water beds, (king and twin sized, according to what size the room was-Kagome got the king) a small dresser and a closet.**

"**Kagome, the room on the left is mine!" Souta yelled over his shoulder as he ran into the room to unpask everything from his medium-sized blue backpack. He dug through his backpack and hung up all of his baseball posters and display shelves. **

**Kagome smiled." You get the bathroom connected to yours too, Souta…well in the mean while, I'll be in my room and bathroom getting unpacked." She hollered as she dropped onto her bed. She groaned as she sat up and began taking stuff out of it and putting it in it's respective places. She hung all of her posters on the walls, hung all of her nice clothes in her closet, folded all of her regular clothes and put them in her small oak dresser, and put her laptop on top of her dresser along with all of its accessories. **

**She then took a large bag out of her yellow backpack labeled 'bath'. She took them into her bathroom and gasped.**

**She had a huge, glassed in shower, Jacuzzi, whirlppol tub, two sinks,three mirrors, her own small private room with a toilet and bedat(u wash ya crotch in it;p lol) and a small linen closet. She sighed as she put everything away.**

**---------------3 hours later--------------------------------------------**

**After she was done, she headed for her room to make her bed. Not watching where she was going, she ran into Souta in the doorway to her bedroom.**

**Souta frowned."Kagome…I'm hungry…and bored…can we buy stuff to put in our lounge?"**

**Kagome looked confused."We…have…a lounge?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side.**

**Souta nodded. "There was a note on the door from the dude you were drooling and fawning over earlier…it says, 'Yes, you stupid people, this room Is yours to decorate…but since I know that you are a girl…NO PINK!!!"**

**Souta smirked."Shaddup and let's go on a shopping spree!"**

**Kagome stood there suppressing giggles._ 'Never in my life thought I'd hear those words come out of a guys mouth…especially SOUTA'S…wait, what the hell am I doing? I'M GOING ON A SHOPPING SPREE!'_**

**She smiled as she ran out the door, keys in hand, as she walked into the garage to see Souta, buckled up in the passenger seat of the mustang convertible, leaning over, honking the horn. After she wiped a single tear from her eye from laughing so hard, she hopped into the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition, put the gear in reverse and floored it, heading for Best Buy and the mall.**

**End chapter 2- love,alex**


	4. Shopping Spree

**Inuyasha:A Modern Tale Chapter 3 Shopping Spree**

**Hey pplz! so sorry about me not updating...#1, my great grandmother was in the hospital and #2, i didn't want too.. But here i am doing this chappie...if any of you want previews of the next chappie of my work...if i have it typed email me or im me on msn or aol instant messanger like my friend vanessa does...i will give you sneek peeks on demand...well...i am only here on friday night through 6pm on sunday...so keep that in mind...enjoy these chappies!!! -BKJRG- aka-Alex or Ryoko-sama!!!**

**my current mood:**

**anime happy...(you know...all the flower thingy's)-lol-**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I'm getting tired of this. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...except; a stick of gum...ummm...7 cents...my bank account, Ryoko-sama, and all of my original poems/songs...and STORIES!!! mwhahahahahahahahahaha....**

**Lawyers: Call the doctor...she's doing it again!!!**

**-------Chapter 3, Shopping Spree...it rhymes!-------**

**Kagome locked the car and set the alarm. She turned to Souta.**

**"5 grand tops for electronics...1 grand for clothing...500 dollars for anything else not in those catagories...this is the last of our bank accounts. Use it wisely...by the way souta...those statistics were for BOTH of us...don't max out my checking card slash visa thing ok?"**

**He nodded then took off.**

**She sighed as she repositioned her purse and headed into Hot Topic. She bought 2 stewie shirts, 3 hapy bunny shirts,a black dress with red lace covering it, with black barb wire bracelets to match.**

**Then she went to The Body Shop.She bought a pair of cute jeans and 2 jeans with pockets only in the back. She bought 4 carpenter jeans and a jean purse. She also bought a red shirt-preppy, a blue halter top, and a pink halter-type shirt with flowers and butterflies on it with necklaces and bracelets to match.**

**Kagome smiled." Bath And Body Works...here I come!" In short, She bought over 300 dollars worth of bathroom items.**

**She giggled as she left Bath And Body Works.' Now for...hey, what's this?' she saw a crowd of people by a sign that read 'Bands vs. Solo's'. About this time, she heard one of her favorite songs being sung.**

**(Runaway by Linkin )**

**Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again) **

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

**Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)**

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

**i'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
i'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
i'm gonna run away and open my mind  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)**

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

**i wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
i wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
i wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
i wanna run away  
and open up my mind …**

**After the song stopped the hot lead singer turned around. She gasped. It was that a-hole that now lived with her...or she lived with...whatever.**

**She smirked.'Fine, just fine...'She thought as sh walked up to the boy at the signup booth.**

**"NEXT!" kagome walked up.**

**"Kagome Higurashi, Evanessance-Bring Me To Life...I need to get into costume..."**

**The boy nodded."Change in the back, your up after 'love shack'."**

**He said with disgust as two little old ladies - probrally lesbians - walked on stage.( more like hobbled..im deciding if they were lezbo's or drunk...hmmmmm...)**

**Kagome smiled and headed to the back.**

**4 minutes later...**

**"Kagome Higurashi, Stage right!"**

**Kagome walked in her heels so gracefully, swaying her hips th whole way to center stage.**

**At the name being called out, the golden-eyed sexy dude turned and stared.**

**Kagome had on her Dark Brown hair in a bun with a scrunchie with red flowers holding it up.She had on dark eye liner andwored dark red lipstick and gloss, to make it seem like she was wearing lip-liner. She wore her new Hot Topic dress that fell halfway over her thighs. She wore black 5 inch spike heels. **

**She cleared her throat as she picked up the microphone. She smiled as the familiar tune boomed throught he spearkers around the room.**

**_-Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_**

**_You will never be strong enough   
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_**

**_CHORUS:  
They'll never see _**

_**I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me**_

_**But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree **_

_**Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you **_

**Everyone clapped as she slowly made her way off the stage while shaking her hips more than nessesary.**

**Then it happened. She tripped on the second stair.**

**-----IS THAT A CLIFFIE? -------**

**mwhahahahahahahaha...you already know what happens next...the whole hospital scene..yep... r&r ppl!!! move them fingers!!! oh, and check out my bio i am updating it!!! join my mailing list too while your at it!!! gracias amigos's!!!**

**-alexandra**


	5. Caught in the nick of time and hips

**A/n: hey ppl yall need to review!!! after i publish them yall have a week or two to get at least 5-10 reviews per chapter....so if you are new and u just review on the last chapie you read, plz dont..plz review ALL the chapies u need...i need to know what i can re-write after i finis this story---a long time from now!!!--- i plan on having it at least 50 chappies...if not more....send me any ideas you might have...if i like them, i might use them in my story or create another story using your ideas....let me know...because i really have no idea where this story is going as of now...thanks ppl...--------alexandra**

**Chappie numero 4-**

**Inuyasha grimaced as his body moved on impulse. He caught her in mid-air. (Ha-ha fooled ya!) Once he realized that she was ok and he was still holding her he blushed and basically threw her down.**

**'Damn hips...' he thought evil-ly.**

**Kagome blushed.' Oh my god! He's SO sexy! ...Wait. Hold up!?!? WHAT??? Am I thinking of the same A-hole?' she cleared her throat.**

**"Well...um...What's your name?" **

**He smirked."Inuyasha, but YOU can call me Inu..."**

**Kagome frowned. "Dog and dog demon...I used to have a friend...never mind...nice to meet you."**

**Inuyasha stared. Kagome looked offended. "What, is there something on my face?"**

**He chuckled at her preppy comment." You know Japanese?"**

**She rolled her eyes." OBVIOUSLY!" she giggled." Me and my brother Souta- who's out and about in this mall shopping like a maniac right now- are Japanese."**

**Inuyasha smiled."Oh...and what is YOUR name?"**

**she laughed. "Kagome...I thought that you knew...I certainly knew you by your eyes...I mean ice. I have to buy ice..."after she calmed down she cleared her throat.**

**"Well, INU, I have to go shop for our half of the appt. now... Oh and by the way, pink isn't my color...Blue, black and red are."**

**Inu stood there, speechless as she stalked away, once again, with the hips. Without his mind knowing, his feet followed after her.**

**"Oi, Kagome, wait up! Can I go with you? It's my house too and since you're not from around here, I can show you the best places in this mall.**

**Kagome put her hand up as a silent 'whatever.'**

**a/n:**

**I know its short but just deal with it…its an update riiight???-alex**


	6. um, im lazy

**Chapter 6**

**Kagome put her hand up as a silent 'whatever'. Then she turned around. Not looking where he was going, Inuyasha ran into her.**

**He blushed. "Sorry."**

**She smiled then frowned. "By the way, how did you know that I was knew here?"**

**He scratched the back of his head."Asked around..."**

**She nodded. "Mhm...and your not a nosy asshole." she said as she walked into best buy, showing off her hips.**

**He sighed. 'Damn hips.'**

**Needless to say, he followed her.**

**And BOY did he regret it!**

**Kagome smiled."OOOOOOHHHHHH! I want this laptop and this modem and this scanner and this printer and this webcam and that bigscreen and that ps2...and that controller...and all those games...mhm...no more buggy's! What do you mean no more buggys! Get me one from Walmart...hurry it up! I want this cd player...with surroung sound and a remote..and that portable cd player...and those blank cd's..and the 52x cd-r/dvd-r combo...Oh! And I want"**

**She stopped as Inuyasha covered her mouth. She frowned and licked it.**

**He smirked. "Do you know where my hand has _been _?**

**Kagome laughed. "Do _you _know where my mouth and tounge have been?"**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Gross...too much information..."**

**Souta frowned as he walked up. "Hey sis...having...um...fun? Oh, the kid from my old school back in elementary school was at this kareoke shop thing. He said a girl named Kagome Higurashi just beat the 10 time champion...Was it you? Oh, by the way, nice outfit...gothic fits you well."**

**Kagome blushed. "I'll be right back...here's some money. Go to the counter and buy everything that's in all of these buggy's...ok?"**

**Souta nodded as Inuyasha followed Kagome.**

**Inuyasha stared. Noticing, Kagome growled.**

**"Kuso! What is your problem?"**

**"I can't believe it!"**

**Kagome rolled her eyes."You can't believe you beat me."**

**Kagome looked confused.**

**He sighed."You beat me in the kareoke contest...my band was first place for 5 years...and 10 contests in total...because two per year."**

**Kagome tried to surpress a laugh. She really did. But it came out anyways.**

**Inuyasha growled. "It's not funny! I was number one! One more number one slot and we could've gotten a recording done and a interview on the radio!"**

**Kagome laughed even harder. "And you got beat by a GIRL?"**

**She ran into the store to recieve her 100 dollar simon visa before he could catch her.**

**He stared at her retreating back. He smiled.**

**'I could get used to this...nice body, argues, has guts, has spunk...she's alittle younger, but that makes things interesting...she kinda looks like my childhood girlfriend from Japan...oh well...' He thought with a grin.**

**'The guys will love her,and the band...we need a female vocal...and our posters need help...crap...can she sing, coreograph, play keyboard, guitar and draw? I guess we'll just have to find out...'**

**hope ya like, since i haven't updated in forever...i have fcat next week, so i might not update next week so im doing it while i can...love, ryoko **


	7. Moving in Part 2, and old friends,OH MY

(A/N: Sorry for not updating. I now have almost 20 fics and it gets difficult and time consuming. I write all my fics before I type them, so that gets kinda hard too. Sorry! For some reason, I already typed this chapter and printed it out, but I forgot to burn it to a cd, so I lost the damn thing when our computer went dead. SORRY!

Ryoko)

Chapter 6-Moving in pt.2 and old friends, OH MY!

**He stared as she skipped out of the door, her heels clanking against the malls' recently polished floors. In his mind, it was slow motion, her arms swinging as she ran towards him, her arms spread wide eagle.**

**(I.E: Two people running on the beach towards each other, in a rush to be in one another's arms in slow motion.)**

**Inuyasha glared at her as she completely passed him and ran straight past him to hug some random girl. "Damn bitch…"He grumbled under his breath.**

**Kagome giggled. "So, Ame, how have you been!"**

**The dark brunette just smiled. "Same old same old…So, how's my squinty-eyed chickie? OH! And your mom?"**

**Kagome glared at her, then softened a bit and coughed back a choking gasp. "She's dead…" She replied solemnly.**

**Ame gasped. "…Is your dad-"**

**Kagome covered her mouth, looking nervously towards Inuyasha and muttered "Later."**

**Inuyasha gave her a questioning look, and she either didn't see it, or chose to ignore it.**

**At that moment, Souta ran up. "They're delivering all the big stuff tomorrow, but we have to take as much of the stuff as we can today."**

**Kagome smiled. "K, and since I know you haven't spent ANY money on CLOTHES," she handed him the visa she won. "Go get some. I don't care where, but GO GET CLOTHES."**

**Souta looked at her innocently then looked up into an imaginary cloud.**

**It had him with a mini Souta on each shoulder. One with horns, the other with a halo.**

**The devil spoke first. "Gamesssss…..Lots of Gamessssss….And….Mussssiiiiiccccccc…….." By that time, Souta had already flicked the angel Souta off of his shoulder and had walked towards best buy and Hot Topic.**

"**Souta? Hellooooo? FINE! Don't say hi to me!"**

**Souta shook his head, coming back to reality. "Um, yeah…Hey Ame, SEE YA!"**

**Ame laughed. "Games?"**

**Kagome nodded and sighed."Hai…"**

"**Shopping?"**

**Ame giggled. "You read my mind."**

**Before Inuyasha's very eyes, they disappeared to Kami's no where.**

**He shrugged and walked to TCBY.**

**-----10 PM----**

**Kagome sank down in a wooden bench next to her childhood friend.**

"**So, you wanna move in with me?"**

**Under Ame's bags, a muffled "Suuuuuuurrrrrreeee….." Was heard.**

**---Later that night---**

**Kagome made the pullout bed in her room for Ame, until the next day, when Ame would be going and getting all of her stuff from her mother's house and bringing it to Kagome's, and move into the room on Inuyasha's side of the house.**

**---------Morning----------**

**Kagome woke up early thanks to the sound of honking trucks. She tried to block out the sounds by covering her head with her pillow, which seemed to work…until she heard a knock on her front door.**

**Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes, the sun really bright, temporarily blinding her, causing her to trip and fall over Ame.**

**She muttered various apologies as she uprighted herself.**

**She looked down at Ame and gasped. SHE WAS STILL SLEEPING!**

**(A/N: AME, YOU DO THAT A LOT! I TRY TO CALL YOU, AND YOU WONT ANSWER UNTIL AFTER I CALL ALMOST 3 OR 4 TIMES!)**

'**Damn I wonder what DOES wake that girl up?' Kagome thought as she answered the door.**

**There was a short bald man with a clipboard. "Mall deliveries for 6am for Ms. Kagome Higurashi, Souta Higurashi, and Ame Nagareboshi."**

**Kagome nodded and signed the piece of paper where 'signature' was highlighted.**

**Kagome's eyes grew large as she noticed there were 4 medium sized trucks for JUST THEIR stuff.**

**---6 hours later---**

**Kagome sighed as she finished placing stuff in what room it belonged in and wiped her forehead.**

**She walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast.**

**---36 minutes later---**

"**SO THAT'S WHAT I SMELLED."**

**Kagome shrieked as 3 lazy bodies dragged themselves into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table as Kagome began placing the plates and silverware on the table.**

**Kagome sighed and slapped the back of Ame's head as she passed her seat. "Lazy ass."**

**Once done with the table setting, she went back to the kitchen and flipped the last pancake into the awaiting plate placed in her left hand.**

**As soon as all of the food and drinks were on the tables Souta sighed, and decided to pop a question.**

"**Sis, can you get up and hand me the butter?"**

**Kagome glared. "HELL no! Get your lazy ass up and get it your damn self!"**

**Souta groaned. "B-but Nee-chan! I'M EXHAUSTED from shopping with YOU yesterday at the mall."**

**Kagome's eye twitched. "PUH-LEEZE! YOU were off buying video games and systems the whole time, and I can prove it! Just go look at the door to your bedroom."**

**Souta got up and looked. "Alright, all 50 of them!"**

**Kagome cleared her throat. "Mhm…and where are all of your clothes?"**

**Souta flinched at the intensity of her gaze.**

"**Soooooooooooouuuuuuuutttttttaaaaaaaaaaa!"**


	8. mAKEUP

Welcome to IY:A M T! Um, Reviews have been booming, so I decided to update. Plus, I am bored. --; Um…REVIEWS GIVE YOU MORE CHAPTERS FASTER! Du Hast is COOOOOLLLL! Enjoy chapter 7

Inuyasha:A Modern Tale

Chapter 7

The make-up

Ame left earlier that day and would not be back until late that night.

Kagome fixed breakfast for herself then started to get ready to paint the lounge. She decided on red and black. (My faves!)

She laid down plastic then sighed, apparently frustrated. "Not in my PJ'S!" She grumbled to herself as she headed back into her room and changed out of her silk nightgown and changed into some old overalls with holes in the knees and paint on them, where her brother had thrown balloons full of paint on her when they were younger. She put on an old blue shirt on under it.

She pulled her hair into a messy bun, a few strands by her face.

She walked back into the lounge on top of the world, one buckle bouncing back and forth off of her chest as she walked. (PERVERTS!)

She poured the black paint into a plastic container first and began painting the wall closest to the entrance.

Once she was done, she went to take a brea on the small daybed opposite of her.

'That damn wall took 4 coats! It absorbs paint like a demon!'

She giggled as she thought of cute little dog ears…

A cough brought her back to reality.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Hey Inuyasha."

He walked over to the daybed and plopped down next to her. "It stinks in here"

She rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "It's paint, get over it."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow as well. "You sure are…peppy…today."

Kagome's face quickly scowled. "What do ya mean, PEPPY?" Her voice rose with anger.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You know, PEPPY…as in…happy?"

She blushed. "Oh…"

His eyes grew huge. "What were YOU thinking?"

Kagome laughed and playfully slapped him. "You're worse than Miroku!"

He sat still a moment. "You knew Miroku?"

She laughed. "Yeah! I went to school with the perv."

He thought for a minute. "Me too."

She gasped. "Really? Shikon High?"

He nodded, laughing. "Yeah. Do you know Sango Tajia?"

She laughed. "SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!"

He laughed then stopped suddenly. "Did you know a hanyou?"

She stopped laughing as well and gasped. She answered, her voice croaky, rocky. "Y-Yessss….why?"

He stared into her eyes and stumbled finding words to say. "Do you remember his name?"

Kagome sighed. "No…My dad…He used to do stuff…and well, on my last day of school, he hurt me…I lost a lot of my memory, although I slowly gained some back, but not all of it."

Inuyasha gasped. "K-kagome…do you remember y-your first kiss?"

She gulped. "Yes…It was with my other best friend…he…we…Why? Do you know where he is?"

Inuyasha gasped and laughed, hugging her with a death grip.

She gasped, her eyes wide. "Wha-"

He laughed as his lips neared her ear. "He's right here."

Kagome's eyes went blank.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Promise me.Promise me if he does this again, you'll come live with me!"_

_Kagome sighed. "O-ok…"_

_His lips grew nearer and nearer, until they finally lightly pressed against hers._

_He hugged her as tears escaped her eyes._

"_I love you, Kagome."_

_She smiled. "I love you too…Inu-Inuyasha…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kagome gasped. "I-it's you…Inuyasha!"

She squeezed him. "I-I found you…"

So, how did ya like it? LET ME KNOW. I already have the next chapter written, with A LOT OF HUMOR!

-Ryoko


	9. pervertedness

WARNING:

THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT! I KNOW! DON'T TELL ME! (SCRUNCHES NOSE)

I don't own Inuyasha…(But I will)

Lawyers: (glare)

Me: (EEK) What are you? Mind-readers?

Lawyers: (Nod)

Me: O.o

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Last time:

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kagome gasped. "I-it's you…Inuyasha!"

She squeezed him. "I-I found you…"

Ame walked, zombie-like, to Kagome's bedroom. Once there, she gasped, seeing a shirtless Inuyasha with Kagome face down in his lap, of course, SHE didn't know that they were only SLEEPING, by the way Inuyasha 'grunted and groaned'.

She was shocked. After some of the shock wore off, she went into the pantry, and grabbed a broom, then went back into Kagome's bedroom.

With a deep breath, she slowly tip-toed over to the side of Kagome's bed and whacked Inuyasha over the head with it about 5 times. On the sixth time, Inuyasha caught it and cracked an eye open.

"What- IN THE HELL- do you think you're doing?"

Ame blinked, a heavy blush appearing, staining her peachy cheeks.

"U-um…S-s-stop-p-ping y-you fro-from ma-k-king h-her e-ea-eat y-y-you-you…?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows came down in a v-formation as he looked down at the girl sleeping in his lap, her arm gently clinging to his hip.

His eyes grew slightly larger as she began to make slight groaning noises in her sleep, as well as mumbling his name.

Inuyasha blushed heavily, due to his sensitive hearing, he had heard it all.

"Oh…Um…Yes…Well…I can assure you she's ah….um…asleep…heavily…" he patted Kagome's back, waking her up from her "nice" sleep.

Kagome groaned as she rolled her head to the side, her eyes squinted as she gazed up at Inuyasha. "Whadd-u-ya want?"

He blushed at her tussled hair. "N-nothing..just..were you having a nice dream?"

Instead of answering, Kagome diected her gaze at the coughin sound from the side of her bed. Seeing Ame, she turned back towards Inuyasha.

"Her out. You lay down."

Inuyasha chuckled at her small tired phrases as Ame shook her head and left the room silently as Inuyasha complied to her request.

He smiled as she snuggled up onto his shoulder and tried to bury her head into it.

He leaned down to her ear and blew in it, getting her to shiver. "I love you Kagome…"

Kagome smiled unconsciously as she dug deeper into his shoulder.

Until……….

"Kags and Inu sitting in a tree….F-U-C-K-I-N-G…."

Kagome's head jerked up. "Soooouuuuttttttaaaaaaa!"

"First comes LOVE, then comes MARRIAGE…."

"DAMNIT SOUTA!" Kagome yelled as she hefted her high heel at her younger brother, succeeding in hitting him dead square on his forehead.

Kagome jumped out of bed and slammed the door as she caught her breath. "Damn hentai's…" she muttered.

"I can be one too ya know…"

Kagome jerked her head up at the familiar hanyou with his arms around her, as he had snuck up behind her and then proceeded in grabbing her.

She glared. "I'm not in the mood right now…" She warned.

"So…" Inuyasha challenged.

"UGH!" Kagome just groaned as she jerked away. She stormed over to her drawers and pulled out some short gym-type shorts, pulled them on and rolled the top down. After that, she grabbed her workout sports-bra type shirt and walked into the bathroom, coming out a minute later, decked in her sports bra.

She walked out of the room, sub consciously counting to 10 and back down again. She pulled out her tennis shoes then made her way out of the apartment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome arrived back at her house about an hour later, having gone through the park and watching the kids play on the playground equipment.

She walked into her bedroom, then into the adjoining bathroom.

She took a hot shower, washing her hair using her herbal essences shampoo and conditioner.

(An: LOVE them)

Once done, and surrounded in a deep crimson terry cloth towel, she walked back into her bedroom. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her bathing suit, deciding on going swimming in the apartment's pool.

She quickly changed into the black 2 piece, then tied it behind her neck and upper back.

She also grabbed her mid-length serapi, and tied it in a knot on her right hip. She smiled, seeing as it fell a little before her kneecaps.

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, slipped on her flip-flops, and then left, heading straight towards the public pool at the entrance of the apartment complex mass entrance.

(There are at least 100 apartments inside of this one place, and they are really nice.)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Inuyasha watched as guys surrounded the windows, pushing his way through, he gasped, seeing Kagome's hips swaying as she made her way to the pool in her scantily clad bikini.

He went into the locker room, jerked on his swimming trunks, then left.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome smiled as she entered the gate, seeing Ame and Souta playing pool volleyball.

Ame smiled when she past, missing Souta's shot.

Souta jumped in the water and punched his fists into the air.

"HAHAHAHA! 3 TO 2! I WIN!"

Kagome smiled from the edge of the pool. "oh yeah? Just wait until-"

She couldn't finish before she was pushed abruptly into the pool.

Kagome swiftly resurfaced, then glared at her "attacker" while sputtering.

Seeing an Inuyasha laughing at her on the EDGE of the pool pissed her off to no end.

She sighed, knowing it was hopeless, so she opted for the silent treatment, then began to do laps.

Sorry for the late update! I want 8 reviews for this, and then you will see chapter 9, which I am starting t type now…evil grin IM NOT JOKING! Get to reviewin'! ..please?

Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha look godly, with no shirts on..or kimono's…or Haori's… "Review…." smirks all around "For us?"


End file.
